Entering a New Life
by nico-amey
Summary: What harm could cosplaying ever do? You have no idea...
1. Chapter 1

_Nico_

"Gulch."

"Gulch."

"Gulch."

I sat there beside my best friend Lewnna. She had just arrived for my birthday party. It was a small party as usual but no one else had arrived yet. My brother was in the living room playing 'Brothers in Arms' and was currently on the level 'Bloody Gulch' We were enjoying how fun it was to say the word. We broke out into a fit of giggles for a moment as the web page loaded. We were reading '101 ways to annoy the Akatsuki' on FanFiction. "Oh! Oh! Here's one!" I said excitedly. "When Kakuzu is in his room alone, open his door and yell 'I knew it!' then run off" We broke out into laughs as I scrolled down the list some more. We read stories like this until a couple of my other friends arrived. Once everyone arrived we popped in the first DVD of my Naruto Shippuden box set, a birthday present from my parents. It started with the 'Rescue the Kazekage' part of the series, which was my favourite part, since I'm both a huge Gaara fan and a huge Akatsuki fan. We sat down in my living room with pizza, pop, chips and other goodies. Once the DVD was finished, we sat around the table for cake and presents. My father set a large box in front of me. "Happy birthday." He said before he stepped back. I opened the card first, there was a folded up piece of paper within that I set aside.

_Dear Nico;_

_You are such an amazing daughter and you make us proud everyday, I know you've been saving up to get your next cosplay but save the money…_

I wondered what he meant until I opened the folded piece of paper. It was an order form from the site I ordered my cosplays from. I started to flip out at that point. I didn't even see what cosplay was written on it, I was just too excited. "What is it?" Lewnna asked. "It's a order form for my next cosplay!" I said as I showed her the sheet. She shot up beside me excitedly and held the form in her hand with me. I looked down the sheet to see the best thing ever.

-Gaara Chuunin exam cosplay

-Gaara wig

I continued to flip out at this. "Oh my god!" I jumped up and down repeatedly. I eventually calmed down and sat down. I opened the box. Inside was the costume and the wig. I practically back flipped, which I can't do, when I pulled them out. "We're taking pictures tomorrow!" Lewnna said excitedly. I nodded happily. My mom then handed me a smaller box. I ripped the wrapping paper off to find a new digital camera inside. I hugged the box tight. "Oh thank you!" I yelled to my parents excitedly. Then I started opening the gifts from my friends. I received an Akatsuki T-shirt , And a couple Naruto ninja figurines. I now had Deidara, Sasori and Hidan in my mininja collection. Once my presents had been opened the lights went out in the living room and kitchen. I set the gifts off to the side as my mom entered carrying an ice cream cake. My friends broke out into 'Happy Birthday' as the cake was brought over. The cake was set down on the table and me and Lewnna broke out into small laughs. On the cake was a large red cloud with a white lining. In gel letters above and below the cloud said _'Happy 15th__ Birthday Nico' _I blew out the candles and the lights flicked on. It took a second for our eyes to adjust, then we started slicing the cake. We sat around the living room in a large circle. Small chatter and giggles flowed through the room as we ate the cake. "Oh!" Said one of my other friends. I looked towards her, then to the clock. "Oh do you have to go already?" I asked as I set my slice of cake down. She nodded. Another one of my friends stood up as well. "I'm catchin' a ride with her…" She explained. I nodded as I heard her mother's car drive into the alley. I walked them to the door, handing them their goodie bags. The rest of my friends filed out over the next hour and it was just me and Lewnna. I walked into my room, grabbing the fibreglass pole I had leant against the wall. I grabbed the paint, card board and duck tape and walked back into the living room. I set the fibreglass pole down between me and Lewnna and we started working on my Hidan scythe. I took an exactoblade to the card board, slicing it into the three blades. Lewnna duck taped the card board onto the pole as I searched for red and black paint. We started to paint it. Once we were finished I placed the scythe in the large living room window to dry. I looked at the clock. 10:16 pm. "I want some more pizza I said as I stood up and walked to the living room. I opened up the box to find about of the pizza. "Want a slice?" I asked Lewnna. "Nah I'm okay…" She responded. I nodded, grabbed 2 slices, placing them on a plate and putting it in the microwave. "Put in the second DVD of the box set…" I called from up on the chair. Lewnna went over to the DVD player, exchanging the disks. I grabbed my slices from the microwave and sat down in the living room again. We continued watching for a while. After finishing a few episodes, I put the DVD's in the box set, placing the box set and all my cosplays into my Akatsuki themed basket, with my mininjas attached to the zipper handles. I placed my backpack beside the couch where I was going to sleep for the night. We were watching late night TV when a UPS truck pulled up in front of my house. Lewnna and I looked out the window, wondering what was going on. The UPS courier came up to the window and knocked. I opened the window. I opened the window slightly. "Nico Amey?" He asked. "That's me…" I said slowly. He handed me a large package. I took it slowly. "Wait? Who's it from?" I asked. He shrugged and walked off. I closed the window and set the package on the table. "Dad?" I called as I walked through the house. "Yes?" He responded. "A package just showed up…" I said. He emerged from his room. "Who's it from?" He asked. I shrugged. "It's for Nico it says…" Lewnna said as she read the label of the packaging. "It's from a cosplay site…" She continued. "Go ahead… open it…" My dad said as we walked into the living room. I ripped open the package with my house key. Within were cosplay costumes. I pulled out one. "Coolio! It's Naruto cosplays!" I said as I held them up. Inside was a few cosplays. The first I held up was a Temari Chuunin exam cosplay with matching wig. "awesome!" Lewnna responded. I nodded, setting them on the table. "What else is in there?" She asked. I searched through the large box. "Ummm… A Genin Sasuke cosplay, with the wig… Uhhh… Genin Ino cosplay, with the wig… I kept searching through the box placing cosplays on the table as I found them. "Genin Hinata cosplay with the wig…" I said as I placed it on the table. "Lewnna?" I said as I searched through the box. "Yeah Nico?" She responded. "You want any of these?" I asked. "No it's okay…" She said. I pulled out a Genin Shikamaru cosplay next. The rest of the cosplays within the box were, A Sai cosplay, Team Taka Karin cosplay, A Young Konan cosplay, all the matching wigs, and the wigs of the rest of the Akatsukis. I also found a few kunais and such. "Wait! What's this?" I asked looking at two cosplays from within the box. We opened them up, examining them closely. "They seem to be custom costumes…" I said. "Cool…" Lewnna responded. My mom walked into the room. "Okay Nico, your father and I are going to a movie alright?" She said. I nodded. "Alright mom." I responded. I placed the costumes within my backpack for tomorrow's cosplaying at Lewnna's house. I set the backpack beside the box on the table as we turned off everything and got ready to sleep. I hugged my Deidara plushie as I began to drift off.

THUD

I rubbed my eyes as I awoke. There was some sort of thudding. I found my Deidara plushie on the floor. I tucked the plushie in my backpack, knowing it would just fall off again anyways. I curled back under my camo blanket and tried to fall asleep again.

THUD

I opened my eyes again and looked around the room. I couldn't see what the source of the thudding was so I tried once more to go back to sleep.

THUD

I grumbled as I opened my eyes once more. I looked to the mattress on the floor and Lewnna was up too. "Nico?" She asked groggily. "Yeah?" I called back.

THUD

We looked towards the sound to see the box on the table. We slowly walked towards it.

THUD

I almost fell backwards when I saw it move. "Lewnna?" I said whispering. "Yeah?" She whispered back. "What do you think it is?" I asked.

THUD

She shrugged. We slowly walked towards it. We were there quickly, considering the table was in the middle of the living room.

THUD

I gulped as I lifted the flap of the card board. I slowly, and shakily, opened the box. The thudding and shaking stopped. I looked into the box slowly. What I saw inside was, nothing. I sighed and closed the box loosely. A swirling whooshing sort of noise erupted within the room. "What!" I yelled to Lewnna. I turned around, trying to retain my footing. A sort of tornado swirled out from the box. I lost my footing after that. "Ahhh!" I screamed as we flew towards the box, I grabbed onto something that had a handle, just trying to find a way to stay out of the box. The thing didn't hold well and I was lost in the swirling wind with no end in sight…


	2. Chapter 2

_Nico_

We landed with a painful thud. Lewnna rose first and froze up when she could see beyond the bush we'd landed behind. "Oh… My… Jashin…" Was all she said. I scurried upwards to look at what she saw. Once my view was above the bush I felt frozen as well "I… I… I think we might be in… Sh… Sh… Shippuden…" I stuttered out. Lewnna nodded beside me, our mouths still open in disbelief. The scene in front of us was Naruto dangling upside down from a tree.

"This is… The training exercise…" Lewnna stated in a whisper. I nodded. I must have been insane because the next thing I did was stand up and walk over to the tree. I climbed up the branches and untied Naruto. He fell to the ground. "Ow…" He muttered, rubbing his head. I climbed down a couple branches then jumped out of the tree.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stood up. "I'm Nico… And well… That's Lewnna…" I said pointing over towards my friend. "Well thanks I guess… But I could have gotten out of that on my own… Believe it!" Naruto stated confidently. I nodded with a small smile. "Well now I'm going to get one of those bells!" Naruto said before running off. I turned towards Lewnna. "Well I guess we have to find our way to Konoha then…" I stated, whacking my hands against my legs. I walked over to where we had fell and found my backpack. So that's what I'd grabbed onto when we were falling.

I grabbed the backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and began to walk. We walked towards the tall building in the distance. We arrived at the edge of the village, and the village bustled with life. I looked upwards, looking for the familiar image of the Hokage building.

"There!" I said pointing towards the building. We started to run towards the building excitedly. We arrived there and I bent over, catching my breath. We walked up the set of stairs, we passed a couple Jounin on our way up, they gave us suspicious looks. We entered the building. There was a man at a desk. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me… Is the Hokage free?" I asked him. "Yes… Do you need to see him?" He questioned. "Yes…" I responded. I raised an eyebrow at me then stood up and walked out of the room. We waited for him to return for a while. Upon his return I felt worried we wouldn't get to see him.

"He's in his office. Go through that door, walk down the hall, go up the stairs on the left and knock at the door…" He stated, pointing to the door behind him. I nodded. "Thank you!" I said as we started to run towards the door. We walked down the hall and found the staircase. We knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Come in…" A male voice called. Lewnna turned the knob and opened the door. We opened and across the room from us was the Third Hokage. "H- H- Hokage-Sama…" I said with a small bow. He raised an eyebrow at us. I sighed and walked forward, Lewnna following.

"Hokage-Sama, we've come to request citizenship…" Lewnna stated confidently all of a sudden. I nodded. "Where are you from?" He questioned. "Well that's the complicated part… We're not from this world… We come from another world…" I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously. He nodded understandingly. "Alright then…" He said simply.

"Wait! What?" Was my response. The Hokage chuckled slightly. "You think you're the first to come here from another world…" He questioned with a smirk. "Well actually we kinda did…" I stated, looking down. He chuckled, I brought my head up quickly. "Well then… fill out these forms…" He stated pushing two sheets forward, along with a small packet of something. "What's this?" Lewnna asked as she lifted the small bag. "Enough to get you started until you get side jobs…" He stated.

"R-R-Really?" She asked dumbfounded. He nodded. "Thank you Hogake-Sama…" We said in unison before leaving. "We'll have these filled out before the end of the day!" I called over my shoulder.

We sat at Ichiraku ramen bar, eating ramen and filling out our citizenship forms. "Thanks again Iruka-sensei!" A familiar voice said. We looked over our shoulders to see Naruto and Iruka had entered. Naruto and Iruka sat a couple seat away from us. "Hello Naruto!" I said with a small wave at the spiky haired blonde. He looked towards us with a surprised sort of look. "Hey it's you two from earlier today!" He said with a large smile.

We finished our ramen and filled in the last few boxes of the form, before leaving the restaurant. We walked towards the Hokage building again, and entered the already familiar waiting room. "Hello… We're just here to hand in our forms…" I said holding out the forms. He looked at the forms for a second then nodded. "Alright come back tomorrow to see the Hokage…" He stated. I nodded with a smile then turned around and we left the building.

"Let's find a hotel or something…" Lewnna stated looking in the small pouch of coins. I nodded and looked around. I spotted a hotel and started to walk towards the building. We quickly paid for a room and then we sat in the room talking.

"This is insane! How the hell did this happen?" Lewnna asked. I shrugged and fell back on my bed. "No idea… maybe it had something to do with the package I got…" I said. I thought I heard a sniffle. I sat up and looked at the other bed. Lewnna sat there, on the verge of tears. "I didn't even… get to say… goodbye." She hiccupped as she started to cry. I nodded. "I know what you mean…" I said as tears slowly started to trickle down my cheeks. We sat there crying for a bit. I eventually fell asleep there.

The next morning we went to the Hokage tower and met with the Hokage.

"Alright girls… since you're behind the other children at your age… I'm going to get you a tutor to help you catch up…" He stated. I nodded my head happily at the idea. "Alright then… But you're going to need some other clothing… Something you can wear in battle…" He stated. I reached into my backpack, pulling out the two custom made co splays. "Like these?" I asked him. "Yes those will work nicely…" He responded. I smiled, tossing one to Lewnna. "Alright… Meet your tutor at the academy tomorrow…" He stated. "Where at the academy?" Lewnna asked. "Just outside of the building…" He stated. "Thank you so much Hokage-Sama…" We stated in unison.

We were about to leave when he tossed something towards Lewnna. "Lewnna managed to catch the item before looking at it. "Keys?" She questioned. "Well you can't live in a hotel forever…" He said with a smirk. We thanked him again and left, after receiving the address of our apartment.

"Wow… Just wow…" I said as we walked through the sun drowned streets. "Yeah…" Lewnna laughed in response. We found the apartment and I smiled at the nice little home we now had.

"Can you believe it?"

* * *

**AN: ****hey sorry i haven't updated in a bit... OH MY JASHIN! HELP! THIS LOLLYPOP IS STUCK TO THE ROOF OF MY MOUTH!nevermind i'm fine now... and yes that actually just happened... Anyways... Sorry but i've been busy with cosplaying and then my brother's birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB! MY PERSONAL TOBI! LOVE YOU BUDDY!**

**__****please review! i'll make it funner by asking you what the heck you think will happen with Nico and Lewnna?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lewnna_

"Are you serious! Is Lee alright?" I asked Naruto as he told me of what had happened in the first round of the final test, of the Chuunin exams. "Yeah! He seriously just freaked… I don't know what's up with the Gaara kid…" Naruto stated before eating his ramen. I looked at Nico on his other side. She was just blankly staring at her ramen. "Nico?" I asked simply. She didn't seem to notice though. "Eh? Nico-Chan?" Naruto said, waving hid hand in front of her face.

Naruto was so much like a brother to us. I'd never had a younger sibling but he was the closest to having one, and I wouldn't want anyone else to take that position. He was a great friend and was always there for us.

"Nico?" Naruto said once more a bit stronger. Nico twitched slightly and looked towards us confusedly. "Huh?" She stated simply. I chuckled slightly. "You're ramen's gonna get cold…" I stated as I grabbed my chop sticks. Nico finished her ramen a smile on her face. Nico kept looking over her shoulder. what was she looking for?

Another Genin entered the restaurant. "You!" Naruto yelled pointing towards the brunette boy. "Oh! Kiba-Chan!" Nico said as she jumped off her seat to walk over and greet him with a hug. "And how are you Akamaru?" She asked the little dog that was with Kiba. Akamaru barked lightly in response. Nico smiled, she was always so happy when she was with animals, she had some strange connection with them. Kiba let her hold Akamaru and she held the dog close to her.

"Later guys!" She said with a wave, leaving the restaurant. "I don't get how Nico can get along with that jerk…" Naruto said sourly. "They both have a really strong connection with animals… probably why they're such good friends." I said before eating my ramen.

We left Ichiraku's and went walking through Konoha, there was very little to do today so we just wandered around. We passed someone we knew every once in a while.

"Hi Lewnna!" TenTen waved from down the street. I waved back lightly. I wonder what had been bothering Nico earlier? I shrugged. She seemed fine now, happy vibrant. As usual. I smiled.

"Lewnna? Did you hear me?" Naruto asked. I smiled weakly. "Not really…" "I said we should go annoy Sasuke or something…" He repeated. I smiled. "Yeah! Off to get Duck Butt Boy!" I cheered slightly before we ran off in search of Sasuke.

Hours had passed, our attempts to locate and annoy Sasuke failed but it managed to keep us occupied for the rest of the day. I returned to the small apartment me and Nico had shared since our arrival in Konoha.

"Nico!" I called as I entered. "I'm home!" I finished. No response. "Nico?" I asked again. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room. Nico sat on her bed staring out the window. She hadn't look this down in a long time…

"Nico? What wrong?" I asked. "Gaara." Was her blank answer.

It instantly all came together. Gaara. The whole problem. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. She had the Chuunin exams practically memorized.

"It'll be fine Nico… He'll turn good… Naruto will help him… And he'll come back…" I said trying to as reassuring as I could.

Nico nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm going to try too…" She said bravely. I gave her a confused look. "I'll help him too." She said with a determined look upon her face. "Nico? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Nico stood up with enthusiasm. "I have to go!" She said as she started to run towards the door. "Nico!" I called, but she was already down the street. "I'll see you later!" Nico called with a wave.

I wasn't sure on her exact plan but I knew it would be a big changed. How in Jashin was she going to help Gaara?


End file.
